


How Will This Work?

by SpawnedNotBorn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Catboy!Percy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, army life, dogboy!Nico, dom!Nico, heat - Freeform, not sure where this is going, percy is a vigilante, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnedNotBorn/pseuds/SpawnedNotBorn
Summary: What if there were human-animal hybrids, dog-hybrids are seen as above the other hybrids. Mainly cat-hybrids...So what if Percy is a catboy, but some how shows up in the army. How will he bet all expectations, and what is he hiding?All character belong to Rick Riordan





	1. Chapter 1

[Drill Sergeant Nico (Black hunting hound hybrid) Pov.]   
I was drilling of soft new recruits (all dog hybrids) when three black SUVs pulled in the boot camp entrance. 'Oh no' I groaned in my head. When I saw the recruits had pushed I barked at them to keep going.   
Out of the first SUV came General Mars(Red German shepherd hybrid). 'Oh f*ck no' I think 'what happened this time'. I snap a sharp salute to him, "At ease soldier," he replies. He nods to the new traines, "How long have they been here?" "Three days, sir," I reply, "Good, good," he says thoughtfully.  
"If I may, sir, what is this about?" I question. "Well you see-" he starts fumbling, he sighed and starts again "You've heard about the vigilante, sea dagger, correct," I nod. I have heard about the infamous figure. He continues "Well, the Pentagon gave me and my personal team the mission of tracking him or her down... it took us two years to do just that." My eyes widen, General Mars and his personal team were well know and respected in the Military. What kind of person could keep them chasing their tails for TWO YEARS!?!?!   
While we're had been talking his team had gotten out of the other SUVs. I didn't see anyone new, I look at him with a confused expression on my face. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs, again, "We didn't exactly catch them... they contacted us, by my personal cell phone, using an uncrackable voice scrambling software." My eyes are now the size of dinner plates.   
Then all of a sudden a metallic blue mustang with all tinted windows pulls up. The recruits stop and stare. The General's team aim their weapons. The General and I tense and put a hand on our side arms. Then out comes a figure in an all black, ninja like, suit comes out. The only thing visible from this distance is their every changing eyes, all shades of green and blue flash around them. He doesn't say anything just closes the door without a sound and leans on the hood casually.  
Everyone stares at the distinctly male figure, for several minutes. The General breaks the silence, "I assume you are Sea Dagger." Sea Dagger replies in a silky smooth voice, "and I assume your General Mars, and the guys pointing guns at me is the team that has been trying to track me for the last two years." The General moves forward to shake his hand, he stands up straight and meets him half way. Just before there hands touch the General yanks his back. "Stupid Submissive, where is your owner and where is the blasted Sea Dagger," he hisses. The ninja like person stiffens, then surprises everyone with a booming, rolling laugh. The General starts to turn dark red, "You silly, pompous, old fool. The Sea Dagger is standing right in front of you! And just because I'm a submissive, doesn't mean I'm stupid, defenseless, or weak." The General growls back, "Where. Is. Your. Owner. You. Stupid. B*h."   
The second he finished the was on his back with a wickedly sharp Dagger on his neck, "Care to say that again," Sea Dagger whispered dangerously in his ear. "You wouldn't," the General proclaimed, he looked sure of him self, but underneath it you could see fear. "I would and I will," whispered Sea Dagger. Everyone was frozen in shock. Sea Dagger brought his knife down and cut off the General's shirt the quickly carved Sea Dagger with a trident on the General's chest. All of this took 10 seconds top. Sea Dagger quickly and gracefully got up and cheerfully said, "Well now that all that unpleasantness is done, I guess you are going to train me to be in the army and work with a team. But I will also be teaching you what that is you will find out soon. Also since we will be spending so much time together you may call me Percy"   
He scared everyone with the sudden change of mood, and that everyone could now see his one, pure black, cat ear... the other was a cut off stump... and no one had caught sight of a tail...


	2. Chapter 2

[Sargent Nico(black hunting hound dogboy)]

After two weeks Percy's silent presence became almost a comfort, he was always there. Like he was standing guard, or trying to find weakness. He has not spoken since the first day with the General and introducing himself to us.   
No one ever sees more than his eyes, the little strip of skin between, and his one ear. No one ever sees him shower, but he smells clean every morning. No one ever sees him sleep, but he's wide awake every morning. No one ever sees eat, but he's never hungry. No one ever sees him train but it's plain enough that he does. And no one ever sees him get mad when a recruit leers, or sneers, or makes a rude remark about or to him, he only responds with flipping them off or showing them their not worth his time but ignoring them.  
Which is why everyone is surprised when he strolls into the chow hall. All conversations stop and all eyes are on him. He stops at the front of the chow hall, turns to face us, and looks at us almost judging if we were worth the information he was about it give.   
Patently we are, because he sighs and runs a hand over his covers face. He starts, " I'm assuming you all have high enough IQs to remember how cat-people work. If not we get a thing called heats. Now you are now all wondering why I am telling you things you should already know. Well, It's beca- Oh f*k it. My heat is coming up and none of you better get in my way. 'Normal'," he puts air quotes around that." Cat-people get the urge to submit, I will tell you straight out I don't. I will knock flat on your a*s if you try anything. And finally no your 'Alpha'," more air quotes," doesn't work on me. Heat starts tomorrow. Any questions?" He finishes   
Some recruit in the back of the room shouts,"I could help you through your heat, babe, then you could be my personal b*h." Him and his buddies all howl in laughter. Percy's eyes narrow, he pulls something from his elbow and throws it. It glitters briefly in the light before it slams quivering in the wall. Attached to the dagger is the coller recruit's shirt. The slamming door shakes everyone out of their daze.

 

The next day...  
[Percy Pov.]

I Hate Heats! I feel like I need a dominant, and it hurts like hell to keep my instincts down. I'm growling at anyone who get to close everything seems like it's going ok.   
I'm watching the recruits doing shooting drills when I hear an Drill Sargent tell a recruit who is struggling that he "Shoots like a submissive" that just rubs me the wrong way. The he goes one telling the recruit that he is, "Stupid, worthless, a waste of space," those comments bring up memories, I unknowingly start to growl low in my throat. The Drill Sargent goes on and on humiliating him in front of everyone, telling him that he's unteachable. My feet start moving, my growl gets louder, my rifle finds its way into my hands. As I pass everyone stops shooting and watches me. The Sargent is still barking the poor guy. I reach them, the recruit stares at me with wide eyes from where he is in a prone position with his rifle, the Sargent stops and looks at me. I stop growling and stare at him making him uncomfortable for a little.  
"Well maybe if you actually could teach someone he wouldn't be a bad shot," I say. The Sargent starts turning purple, I ignore him and turn to the recruit. "What's your name soldier?" I question, "L-Leo, sir," he stutters out. "I'm not a sir, I work for a living. Get into position Leo," I responded. He got into position I told him what was wrong with the stance and he fixed if right away. By now we have the whole firing range tuning in. I get down next to him in the same position. "Now," I start, "Don't jerk on the trigger, it's like an old toy of your with memories and stories attached to it. You want to be gentil with it, you don't want to break it. All right?" He nods looking like he actually understood now, "All right, shoot!" I tell him. He does it's almost a perfect bull's eye, he looks amazing that he could do it. "Now remember how that feels, I would tell you to relax more but we both know you won't want or be able to on the battle field," I clap him on the shoulder.   
I start walking way when a hand grabs my sleeve. In stiffen and look at the owner of the hand, it was Leo, " why did you help me?" I soften "Because we both knew Sargent d*k head would get no where. A-and I use to be told the same things I believe them for a long while to. Then I realized that I was who I had to be and I was anything I thought of my self as. Keep dreaming Leo the world will need you." I reply and start walking again, out of the firing range full of gasping dogs.Today was a good day. But it's never a good night I can't sleep, I can never sleep more than three hours tops before the night terrors come. And I'm in heat there will be no sleeping tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be some more of Percy's heat and the we will move on or will Nico move first...*suspenseful music*  
> Bye thank you so much for reading!  
> From Spawned Not Born
> 
>  
> 
> (If you didn't get the reference it's from a fantastic book series called Michael Vey, and in one of the books they crack a joke about the bad guys lead by a guy called Hatch. The joke came about when one of the main characters asked how Hatch's mom would react if she saw her son doing these horrible things, and one character just deadpans he wasn't born he was spawned. The whole thing is to funny... if you can't tell i love this books, and can't wait for the seventh book to come out.) 
> 
> P.S. If you have seen this story before it might be from my Wattpad account, I am Lucky Lucy on there, so i am not stealing this is my story... but I have my friends following me on that site... so I don't want my friends seeing my night job. if you get what I mean *wink,wink*


	3. Chapter 3

[Sargent Nico Pov.]

It was different for everyone now that Percy was in heat. You could smell him now, before you would only see him if he let you.   
He smelled like sour green apples, cinnamon sugar, and a hint of chili. When he was angry the chili smell came out more, when he was happy(which was like never) you could smell the cinnamon sugar more, and when he was hiding his feelings all you smelled was green apple. So most of the time green apple was all any one smelled.  
He was easily aggravated now and had no flight instinct only a fight one. The opposite of most subs. When ever some one leered at him or did anything he didn't like. He matched straight over and socked them and ever single one was knocked the f*ck out! He had bags under his eyes suggesting that he wasn't sleeping much. Which worried me.  
Present times  
0200 hours   
I was awaken by panicked recruits and steadily gun fire. I immediately grab my hand gun and rifle I keep, and run outside recruits right behind me. We followed the sound...right to the gun range.  
Percy had set up the turret gun for a steady stream of fire. And was dodging, deflecting, or just cutting the bullets in two with two hunting daggers! He continued like this for hours when the sun finally came up. The other barracks had joined us watching in awe. We also realized that Percy had no shirt on.   
That wasn't the shocker though, the fact that on his chest he had no unscarred skin shocked everyone even more. How would a submissive, cat hybrid get all those scars? He have high cheek bones a strong jaw. He had normal eye brows, and spiky, crazy, black hair. He had an averaged nose and a determined expression on his face. The sad thing was all over this handsome/beautiful face were scars.   
He had a well defined six pack almost eight pack. He had a stream line, swimmer build, broad shoulders. All around a good looking guy.  
On the top of his head his one ear was pinned to his skull, the other was just a pink scared nub. His tail was a silky midnight black it when for about 5" then it was bent at an unnatural angle 2" after that it was chopped of in another scarred mass. When the turret had finally run out of bullets, he looked around. "Why hello there. You're all up early than normal. No every day your up at 0430 hours." He said while slipping his black shirt and face mask back on.  
We all stood there in shocked silence still trying to register what just happen and what we had seen. "Well have a nice day. I will be off visiting my whole family today! Have fun with out me!" He said cheerfully as he literally disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fine readers! sorry about the slow update. Will try and write a another chapter later.  
> From  
> Spawned Not Born


	4. Chapter 4

[Percy Pov.]  
[some time later]  
[Percy is in street clothes(Green Day t-shirt, blue jeans, black jacket, black converse)]  
Tears silently dripped down my face. I sobbed and stared at my loved one in front of me. All were six feet under. I had no loved ones left.  
Sally Jackson was my mom, she died from Smelly Gabe(AN sorry must make him angry at the world.). Annabeth was next in the line, my wise girl was taken from me by an armed robbery. She save many live that day when she wrestled the gun away from the robber. (AN not sorry...) All down the row of head stones I walked. Thaila, Nico, Kate, Connor, Travis, Luke, Will, Charles B., Selina, and the rest of them all taken from me by the same terror attack. I fall to my knees and cry my heart out, when there are no tears left I silently shake.   
I'm still shaking when a dog hybrid approaches me,"Where's you dom, little kitty?" He sneers at me. I ignore him and keep silently crying, "Hey! I'm talkn' to you," he tried to grab my hair. Key word tried. I had him pinned to the ground with a knife at his throat before he could even reach out. "Do you wish to continue along this course of action?" I ask in a deadly whisper. He frantically shook his head no, not trusting himself to speak. "Good. Now go away so I can continue to morn." I let him go, he scrambled up, I went back to silently staring at the graves. As he started to walk was his ego coming back, he started mumbling something about stupid and subs. Percy was content with just letting him go, but then he comes back.   
No not walking back... flying back.....French m a sucker punch in the jaw.... from Sargent Nico. Percy looks up with a tear streaked face, Nico was fuming. He starts walking towards the downed dom a small soft voice stops him,"Stop this Nico, it ok." But that's not what makes Him freeze what Percy says next does.

 

 

 

 

 

Should I be evil and stop it here?

 

 

 

 

Nah

 

 

[Sargent Nico Pov.]  
[Nico is in uniform]  
Percy whispers under his breath, makes him freeze and his heart shatter,"I'm not worth this. I'm just a stupid sub. Good for nothing." He has tears in his eyes and I realized just how broken this hero on the wrong side of the law is. I start walks no towards him, he looks up then his eyes widen, his smell becomes sour, he's scared. I realized with wide eyes. He starts saying,"nononononononononono, this can't be happening!" He starts crawling backwards, he looking at something behind me. I look back an elephant of a man is walking towards us, with two equally ugly and disgusting people with him.  
He leers at Percy,"So your back in New York, Slut." He looks at me,"so you found someone else interested in your services, great, whore. Just remember when you think you found love, they are just using you, they toss you out soon." Percy in now backed all the way up against a woman named Sally Jackson's head stone." The disgusting creature kept walking towards him. I was frozen in place. The ugly mistake of God whispered something in Percy's ear. Percy manner changer instantly, his eyes become rock hard fury. He comes up swinging. In like five seconds all of the men are on the ground. Percy raises a dagger, I tackle him. "Percy, we can't kill them," I say trading to calm him down,"Yes we can he killed everyone!" Percy yelled, struggling. I keep him pinned and called for back up. I left them out side the gates when I saw Percy. They come running in I ordered one of them to each knocked out man, to hand cuff them and the other four to help me keep Percy pinned. Good God he is strong.   
They looked at me surprised that I would need help pinning him. The started to stroll over. Let's just say they weren't fast enough. Percy flipped me off, I face planted. The back up stared at him in shock. He all of a sudden had a new knife in his hand. The first on to react was the guard behind the elephant that had whispered to Percy he dropped, the unconscious man and tacked Percy around the middle, as he was giving a war cry about to stab one of the men in the heart. The other reacted quickly after that. A new person picked up the dropped unconscious man the others all grabbed on to one of his limbs and held on for dear life. I sat on his chest and searched him for weapons. He still struggled, hiding and cursing. Tears still streaming down his face. I took out a shot filled with sedatives and jabbed it into his leg, this should do it, this is strong enough to knock an elephant out for two hours. He slowly stops struggling. Speaking of elephants, who were they? We started loading them into the government car we can here in. All of a sudden I hear a screamed curse. I whip around just to see Percy yet again lunging, with a knife, towards one of the unconscious men. I tackle him, and curse I thought I had taken all of them, how in the world did he get another. I hog tie him, cuff his hands and ankles. He's still struggling! "  
I put a guard on one side of him and me on the other. I called in another car it was overwhelmingly obvious Percy can't be with the men. I wonder why? The other car arrives and we load the three men in with two guards into the car. Three guards still held Percy, God damn it he's still trying to kill them. Time to try something new,"Percy, stop fighting." I said in my strongest dominant voice(same as Alpha voice) it was so strong every on for a block froze except Percy.   
All of a sudden I was on my back, Percy holding his legendary daggers on my neck and poised above my heart."Do that again. I dare you." He snarled quietly. I held my hand up in surrender. I was frozen on the outside but on the inside part of me was screaming 'HOW DID HE RESIST?!?!" Another part of me was growling in frustration, and yet another part of me gave Percy points. He whispered,"I thought you were different. Trying to make me stop against my free will is not what I expected from you, Sargent," ouch that stung. He stood up, and started to walk away,"Where are you going?" I ask desperately. "Away" he answers vaguely. "When will you be back?" I ask worried. "In a long time, maybe never. My trust was betrayed. This will take a while." I stared disbelieving at his back. He just kept walking hands in pockets, shoulders slumped, head down. He popped in ear buds, and didn't look back as he disappeared into the crowd. 'What have I done?!?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! How did you like this chapter? Will Percy ever come back? What did the evil man say? (who was the evil man?) What will Nico do? Thanks for reading!  
> From Spawned Not Born


	5. Chapter 5

[Time Skip Two Years]  
[Nico Pov.]

It's been two years since that day at the graveyard, I miss Percy every day.

[End of Narration]  
(A/N Sorry! Kind Of)

At 0500 hours we were all wakened to cursing and yelling. 'What the hell is going on?!?!?' I think to myself. I quickly throw on my uniform and rush outside, there is a crowd gather around the flag pole. On top of the flag pole was a figure....

 

 

 

 

A dog hybrid.....

 

 

 

 

 

He has golden brown ears and tails.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A last year trainee....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Named Brian....

 

 

 

 

 

 

hanging by his underwear...

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he was a major wedgie...

 

 

 

 

There was another figure at the bottom of the pole was another figure....

 

 

 

 

A figure clothed in all black...

 

 

 

 

With no ears or tail showing....

 

 

 

 

 

Leaning against the flag pole....

 

 

 

 

Sea green eyes shining....

 

 

 

 

Brian still was cussing up a storm....

 

 

 

 

"....P-Percy..." I stutter in disbelief. He turned towards me and nodded his head. He turned to the general as he approached,"This one," he gestured to the hanging dog, "needs to go to lock up."   
"While hello to you to Sea Dagger," the General sneered, "How did you like being all alone, no one to comfort you needs, b**ch. Always being hun-"   
Percy cut him off,"I liked it a lot thank you. Freedom, no unnecessary a**es to haul along. Tricking you teams into corners. Now aren't you going to throw him into lock up for, rape and assault. Or did you want a reminder of what happened last time you disrespected me..." he twirled one of his knives in his hands, as he trailed off.   
The General gulped and backed up a few steps form the glare Percy gave him. Then he gathered his wits and responded with, "Well how we supposed to get him down! Hmmm" Percy didn't even look at him just throw his dagger straight up, it cut Brian's under wear and he can crashing down. The knife started to come down and Percy put out a hand and caught the knife blade first right before it impaled Brian.   
He started walking away right as he got to the edge of the crowd he said over his shoulder, "I'm back, have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!! Hello lovely reader, sorry about the slow update! Love you all!  
> from,  
> Spawned Not Born
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Two years later wedding bells were ringing as Percy and Nico kiss underneath. Nico had managed to gain back Percy's trust and woo him. The were equals in this world and if anything Percy was above Nico. Percy lover his little army drill sergeant. And in turn Nico love his adorable(don't tell Percy he called him that!) scared kitten(or that!) that saved the world ont he dead of night. 

 

And they lived happily ever after making recruits and bad guy feel sorry they were born respectably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like my ending, abut I felt like this was the best thing for the story seeing as I had no idea what was going to happen, so if you absolutely hated it, make you own and you can send it to me through my email writer.bro1256@gmail.com! Maybe I will post it as an alternative ending.   
> Good bye!  
> From  
> Spawned Not Born

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think of this new story? I am really excited for the rest of this one! I hope you like it too! If I made any mistakes please, please, please comment and tell me so I can fix it at soon as possible! If you are confused please say so and I will include a history explaining everything until then I will tell you this. Cat hybrids are seen as property and are submissive they go through heats and are seen as defenseless and only used to serve a dominant. Dog/Wolf hybrids are seen as above all submissive hybrids, they are dominant and can be cruel, they can also smell a sub in heat. Both hybrids get traits and stronger sense from there other animal half. Bye and thank you so much!  
> From Spawned Not Born
> 
>  
> 
> (does anyone get the reference, if not I will reveal it next chapter!!)


End file.
